


His Color

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Universe, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Prompt Fill, Sherlock Holmes's Purple Shirt of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt- Molly: “I think purple might be your color. Really matches your eyes.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	His Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colonialfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonialfire/gifts).



> What if Molly is the reason we all get to enjoy The Purple Shirt of Sex? Here’s a bit of uni!lock with a canonverse tie in. :)

“Hey, Sherlock, where you off to?” 

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of Molly Hooper’s voice. She’d poked her head out of her room as he strolled down the hall. 

“Stupid errand,” he explained with a sigh. “My mother sent me money and insisted I buy some new clothing. I’ll be back home on holiday in a couple of weeks, so I can’t exactly get out of it without her noticing.”

A little gasp escaped Molly’s lips and she clapped her hands. “Ooh, can I come?”

Sherlock frowned. “How is that appealing?”

“I love clothes shopping! I used to help my dad all the time. I was good at finding the best deals, and besides he was rubbish at choosing what looked good when he was alone. Not that you have that problem! I just- I meant I just enjoy it.”

He shrugged. “You’re certainly welcome to come if it might speed up the task.”

Molly did a little hop of excitement before grabbing her bag and following him down the hallway.

* * *

Three rounds in the dressing room later and Sherlock was beginning to regret allowing Molly to come with him. She certainly had meant what she said and seemed skilled when it came to clothes shopping, but he wasn’t sure this did anything to speed up the process.

“Molly, I really didn’t intend to buy much. One shirt, one pair of trousers, and some pants should be enough to satisfy my mother!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Molly called over the dressing room door. “With the amount of money she sent, you could stretch it out much further than that. This store is having a sale, so you should be able to get three shirts, two pairs of trousers, pants, and even some vests as well. I’ve seen your vests, Sherlock, and most of them should go in the bin! Either that or you could start using them for weekend experiments,” she added with a little giggle. 

Sherlock groaned as she threw another pair of trousers and a shirt over the door at him. He held the shirt up and grimaced. 

“Do I have to try this shirt on?”

“We already found a white and a black one, and the store is doing buy two get one free. That could be the third one. Y’know, just to add in something a little more fun.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not  _ fun _ .”

“All the more reason to wear a fun color then! Come on, Sherlock, at least let me see it on you before you completely reject it.”

He grumbled a bit more, but did finally pull the shirt up over his shoulders and begrudgingly buttoned it up. He fully intended to show himself, say “there, you’ve seen it,” and then promptly take it off. But as he opened the dressing room door, the instant shift in Molly’s expression derailed his plans.

Her little head tilted a bit to one side as her lips parted and eyes got wider. She was looking-  _ really _ looking at him, in a way he’d never seen before. Very slowly, as she approached, the corners of her lips lifted. 

“Sherlock, that shirt...” she murmured, shaking her head. “I mean, I dunno what else to say except that it looks incredible on you.  _ You _ look incredible.”

In spite of himself, he stood a touch taller as he glanced in the mirror at the way the deep shade of fine fabric graced his torso.

“Do I?”

“Mmhm,” Molly confirmed as she gazed up at him. “I think purple might be your color. Really matches your eyes.”

Sherlock lifted a brow in amusement.

“You know what I mean,” she said with a little laugh. “It  _ brings out _ your eyes.”

She stepped even closer before he knew what was coming, reaching around the back of his neck. He felt his heart start pounding strangely fast as her little fingers adjusted his collar, fixing a bit that wasn’t completely turned down. She grazed his neck as her fingers slipped away and he felt goosebumps erupt all over his body.

“There,” she whispered. “Perfect.”

Sherlock had to clear his throat as she finally stepped away, glancing at himself in the mirror again before giving Molly a small smile.

“I suppose I could get this one, if you insist.”

Molly grinned. “I insist.”

* * *

_**Many Years Later** _

“I can try to rush the results,” Molly offered, snapping the gloves off her hands.

Greg sighed. “I’d really appreciate it. I’ve gotta close this case.”

“If you’d texted me immediately you’d be ahead of schedule,” Sherlock interjected with a self satisfied little smile.

“Traditionally, I am actually supposed to try and solve them myself first,” Greg reminded him. 

Sherlock scoffed quietly. “Silly tradition, that.”

He pushed himself off from where he leaned against an exam table, nodding to Molly as he passed by. 

“You’ll text me with the results?”

“I’ll text you both, yes.” She paused and her tone shifted when she spoke again. “Oh and, Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

Molly gave him a little smirk. “That’s an especially nice shirt you’re wearing today.”

Sherlock glanced down momentarily before meeting her eyes again. She was looking up at him through her lashes, a slight pink spreading on her cheeks that made him wonder if it was wise to be so frequently staying at her flat while looking for a flatmate of his own in London. He took a lot of risks, but not often one of that kind.

“Yes, well…” he replied softly. “Someone once told me purple was my color.” 

Their usually unspoken history was noticeable only to him in the smile that played on her lips as she answered.

“ _ Someone _ was right.” 


End file.
